


Samulet Fix-it

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Samulet, Samulet Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the Samulet in Sam's bag and happiness occurs. Basically, I refuse to give up on the Samulet and this is how I want the scene to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samulet Fix-it

"Hey Sammy, how you feeling this morning?" was the first thing Sam heard when he woke up.  Groaning, he rolled over, burying his face in the soothing darkness of his pillows.

"Like someone hit me in the head with a sledgehammer. How much did I drink?"

"I dunno. Lost count after the tenth beer," Dean replied, slipping off his own bed and moving closer to Sam's. "Ready to hit the road, Sammy," he all but shouted in his little brother's ear, letting out an evil cackle and ducking as Sam chucked his watch at him.

"You are suck a _jerk,_ you asshole. I'm going to kill you."

"How are you gonna kill me if you can't even get out of bed, bitch?" Dean asked, putting a glass of water down beside Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said, grabbing it and downing most of it. "Could you grab some Advil for me? It's in the side pocket of my duffel."

"Fine, princess," Dean said, walking over to the bag.  Unzipping the side pocket, he stuck his hand in and rummaged around, feeling for the small bottle when his fingers brushed against cold metal. Freezing, Dean stood there for a second before cautiously letting his finders roam over the cold but familiar object. Grasping it, he slowly pulled it out, almost as if he was afraid of seeing what the thing was.   _He can't have held on to it. Why would he?_

"Dude did you find the Advil yet? I feel like someone's driving a spike through my -" Sam cut off as he turned to face his brother and saw what he was holding.

"Oh God, Dean. Fuck, I'm sorry, I forgot I had it in there," Sam said, getting up and moving over to where Dean was still standing, staring at what was in his hand.

Dean finally managed to tear his eyes away from the object and glanced at his brother. Sam was white and shaking like a leaf, and Dean realized he was scared. _He's scared I'm going to get angry_ , Dean thought to himself.

Without saying anything, Dean slipped the cord over his head before grabbing Sam in a hug, crushing the necklace between them.

At first Sam didn't react but after a few seconds, he slowly relaxed and let his hands move up so he was hugging Dean back.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," Dean whispered, feeling tears building up in his eyes and dammit _he would not cry_. "Every day since I threw the damn thing out, I've missed it. I was angry and wanted to hurt you, wanted you to know how it felt to be betrayed like that. I saw what it did to you and I have regretted it every day and I _am so fucking sorry_ ," Dean finished, pulling Sam closer until the amulet was digging into his skin.  He could feel Sam shaking with sobs and slowly started rubbing his hands along his brother's back.

"I c-couldn't l-let it go. It meant t-too much. But I was scared y-you would be angry," Sam cried, feeling relief flow through him. Relief that his brother hadn't rejected him again, hadn't thrown away the amulet - the symbol of their relationship - again. He felt dizzy with happiness as he clung to his brother and cried into his shoulder.

"No Sam, I'm not angry. I'm glad you kept it. I wish I had never thrown it out, it was so fucking _stupid_. I'm so sorry I did it," Dean said, feeling his own tears start to run down his face.

The brothers stood there embracing for a few more minutes before they were calm enough to pull apart again. Straightening, Sam winced as he opened his eyes, shielding them from the overhead light.

"Still need that Advil, bitch?" Dean asked with a soft laugh.

"Yes, definitely," Sam replied with a weak smile, rubbing his temples.

As Sam grabbed the Advil from his bag and swallowed some, Dean went into the bathroom, closing the door and looking in the mirror. He stood there for a few minutes, just staring at his reflection, occasionally running his fingers over the elegantly carved amulet as it rested against his chest. He closed his eyes, cherishing the familiar weight and knew he was never taking it off again.


End file.
